


[Pencil] Case of the Blind Banker

by sorrel_forbes



Series: Case Studies [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case, Ciphers, Cryptography, Epistolary, Gen, Textile Art, The Blind Banker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrel_forbes/pseuds/sorrel_forbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Wilkes sends a letter: <i>Sherlock, Buddy, can you solve this pencil case for me?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [Pencil] Case of the Blind Banker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solution to the case posted in Chapter 2


	2. Solution

Aside from the name of the case, _The Blind Banker_, there are three main clues to decoding the puzzle:  


  1. The spider doodle, which echoes the form of the graffiti cipher and states the answer in plain sight
  2. The doodle of five small dots, which is the Braille sign for "Blind" (b-l)
  3. The consistent grouping of fabric patches in groups of 2x3 six square grids, which is the configuration of the basic Braille cell.



The name of the intruder who killed two of Sebastian's employees has been rendered in Braille-like cells of six: the cross-stitch on the pencil case reads "spider" (s-p-i-d-er).

(Similarly, the six-square motif on the front of the envelope is the Braille sign for "for", and on the back is the sign for "from" (f). The pagination of the letter technically reads "a" and "b", since the number sign has been omitted.) 


End file.
